Battle of the Band
"Battle of the Band" is the eleventh episode of season 1. Plot The episode starts with Ms. Fowl reminding everyone about the talent show coming up on Friday. Meanwhile at lunch, Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen discuss their performance plans for the talent show. Carl wants to blow nose bubbles, Sheen wants to spit water, and Jimmy wants to do Algebra in Latin. Cindy tells Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen about the act she and Libby are going to do. They're doing a river stomp dance (which they demonstrate in front of the lunchroom kids) Jimmy sees a band poster on the wall, and says that his "band" is going to play at the talent show. The next day, Jimmy forms a band with Carl and Sheen, using some instruments that Jimmy recently invented, which plays the music that whoever's players are thinking of. Sheen tells the others to decide to come up with a name. He wants the band to be called "the Mighty Deciples of Ultra Lord", Jimmy wants to do "The Science Kings" and Carl wants to do one that has the word "Llama" in it. Jimmy decides to mix those names together, and so the band gets to be called "The Llama Lords of Science". Then they perform a song, which summons every girl at the Lindbergh Elementary School to cheer and scream for them, except for Cindy and Libby. After they leave, Jimmy decides he wants to change the bands name. He wants to rename it "the Jimmy Neutron Experience", Carl wants to change it to "The Carl Wheezer Project" and Sheen wants to change it to "Sheen and the Sheenettes". Soon, Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen start arguing over who gets to do a solo at the show. Sheen wants to do a bass solo, Carl wants to do a drum solo, but Jimmy says that if anyone's going to do a solo, it's going to be him. This results into a big fight. On the night of the talent show, the argument continues. Sheen loses his temper, and throws the instruments out the window, destroying them. Then everyone realizes how mean they've been being to each other. Then they're supposed to go next in the show, but then they decide to something else, since they're instruments have been destroyed. They're new act is Carl blowing a really big snot bubble by using his inhaler and blowing. Soon, the bubble gets so big, Carl begins to levitate as Jimmy and Sheen grab onto his ankles. Soon the bubble pops, and snot covers the screen completely. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen end up coming in 8th Place, while Cindy and Libby, on the other hand, had came in 1st Place. Not wanting to give up, Jimmy says that next year The Llama Lords of Science will reunite and they start fighting again. Quotes :Carl: I wrote a love song. :Jimmy: Is it about llamas?! :Carl: NO! (gets quiet) Yes. :Sheen: Hey! Hey! What is this? I specifically requested dolphin-safe donuts! I refuse to perform until all of my ridiculous demands are satisfied! :Sheen: Oh, man! Did they ever make a mistake! With our power chords and phat beats, they're gonna wish they never-I mean ... hey, wait a minute! We don't have a rock band! :Carl: Yeah, we don't even play any instruments. :Sheen: Or have any discernable abilities. :Sheen: I want a documentary tracing my amazing rise to fame while revealing several humiliating skeletons in my closet! :Judy: Oh that was good, but I think Jimmy and his friends will be even better. :Hugh: They better be. I paid $125 for these tickets! :Judy: Hugh, this is a free school function. :Hugh: Oohhhh! Darn scalpers! :Cindy: Hey, guys! We're signing up for the talent contest. You should sign up! Oops, I forgot. You have no talent! (She and Libby laugh) We're doing River Stomp! Trivia *This episode takes place in 2001 that can be see in the Outta Sync poster. *'Running gag:' Hugh appearing at random times and saying "You kids, good luck tonight and remember, have fun with it!" * On DirecTV, other cable systems and websites, the title reads "Battle of the Bands". This is also the title of the storybook version. * There would've been a season 4 episode where the band would reunite, had the series continued. Music References *"The Jimmy Neutron Experience" is a parody of "The Jimi Hendrix Experience". *In the scene where Jimmy says "If anyone's gonna have a solo, it's gonna be me.", he is referring to a song by *NSYNC called "It's Gonna Be Me". **The band poster in the cafeteria that inspires Jimmy to start a band is a parody of *NSYNC(who recorded a song for the movie's soundtrack) considering the band on the poster is called "Outta Sync.", This is because *NSYNC is pronounced "in sink." This poster also appears on Cindy's wall in her bedroom from time to time. *The title card of this episode is in the style of the Beatles logo, with its characteristic hanging T. When Carl shows up with a bowl-cut, glasses, and a Scouse accent, he resembles Ringo Starr, the former drummer of The Beatles. *Sheen's desire to known as the Artist Formerly Known as Sheen is a reference to Prince, who was, for a time, known as the Artist Formerly Knowns as Prince. * The music that the Llama Lords of Science play is similar to the melody and tune of "Warning" by Green Day. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes featuring a brain blast